Akira Saito
"These arks are living breathing things, they're alive, they talk to you, even without an AI they'll tell you what they want, what they need you to do, just gotta listen closely." -Akira discussing ARKs Akira “Rei” Saito (Callsign: Nemean 6) is a Chief Warrant Officer within the Atlan Military currently serving as an ARK Pilot. She is currently assigned to JSF Nemean as their engineering and technology specialist. As is the same for all of The Pride, she is classified as a Hyper Lethal Vector. She lovingly refers to her ARK as Akashita. Appearance Akira Akira is a woman of average height with a rather toned build sitting at 5’6” and 134 lbs respectively. Her raven black hair cut rather short, a dark crimson streak running down one of her bangs. Caramel brown eyes complement her rather soft features. Like many members of The Pride, she has a tattoo with the unit’s logo on her right shoulder right above the three slash tattoo sleeve she has gracing most of her arm. Akira’s regular attire when not piloting is a crop top tank top of varying colors and a pair of utility pants, gloves join this ensemble when she is working on one of the Nemean ARKs. While piloting Akira still tries to go as comfortable as possible relying on the advancement in nanofibers to make regular clothes bullet resistant, having minimal extraneous armor on her person. Akashita Ryan finish this pls Personality Akira Superficially, Akira is a rather secluded and brash person, tending to try her hardest not to get involved with any other military personnel as she had witnessed within her time in the military, life expectancy isn’t terribly high, so it's not worth making friends only to lose them. If she decides to open up to you consider yourself lucky, it means she trusts you enough not to get yourself killed and you’ll find that she is a rather interesting person, though still holding some of her brash tendencies. Another thing to note is her tendency to develop closer relationships with her teammates Arks rather than the pilots themselves. Akashita In contrast to his pilot Akashita is quite talkative and cheerful, having conversations with both pilots, and the other AIs within Nemean, taking after an AI from their previous JSF which it learned most of its habits from. An odd thing to note is that Akashita will exclusively speak in Shinagi when speaking to Akira, and Akira will do the same back. As well as speaking to the other crew members on Argo in their native tongue if he knows they are not from Atlan. When asked about this Akashita replied that he found human languages fascinating and that it helped people feel more at ease when using their native tongue. Psychological Evaluation The following is a psychological report written by Dr. Mest Kölleg "I've made it known throughout both Nemean and my own published research that I've always wanted to break the barrier between psychological understanding and Artificial Intelligence. Half the reason why I installed myself as Nemean's own, aberrant shrink is to finally be accredited access to such war minds. They are rarely such a common occurrence outside, in the commercial market. When they are at hand it's usually resting comfortably behind only the most obstinate of supervision, and knit into a robust fabric of red tape and corporate hoo-haw. They are, quite honestly, unreachable to those with a shallow wallet. For everyone I've assessed, I've always tried to answer the question of "why", why did one volunteer for armed service? Why did one choose Nemean? It's usually a question other psychological staff shy from, so I find myself throwing darts at a person's thoughts until one sticks. It's important to understand exactly what has caused someone to put themselves in such dangerous situations. Sometimes, it's simple patriotism, but almost always such nationalism is only created by being in Nemean. In other words, usually being in the armed service makes you patriotic, not the other way around. Akira is no different, and I think she and I might share such avocations. Maybe not so completely, but it is something we have in common. I think Akira joined Nemean for much a similar reason as the one I mentioned prior; because it was the easiest way for her to be allowed access to Artificial Intellegence, and because it was the only way for her to explore her curiosity. Akira seems more interested in the A.I.'s of the ARKs more than even her most similar human counterparts. In such a way, she is more kin to those who are outside her genome completely. '' ''As a result of this, what others see as hostility, I see as a great wall. A gargantuan emotional shield, preventing herself from infatuation. She seems to find other people of Nemean alien, and where they are unpredictable and emotionally chaotic beings (as most us weak humans are), an ARK A.I. will be stalwart and completely dependable. She doesn't need to second guess a machine. A.I.'s to her are sturdy, constant, and even when they might fail, you will know exactly when and where they will. It is like the love of a good car, or of a nice warm fire on a cold night. It's not necessarily something human, but it is something you have made to do a specific task, and you can depend on it far easier than one can depend on a human. '' ''For a car it is transport. For a fire; warmth. For an A.I. it is an immortal, dependable friend that was made for the sole purpose of keeping you alive. A companion that will never betray you, never argue with you, never fault you. To Akira, how can a human relationship filled with envy, hate, pride and greed ever hope to compare?" Addendum: ''"I've floated the idea past Yularen, and I have yet to hear his response, but I would be very interested in using Akira's personality as a baseline for building a new A.I. for an ARK. It would be interesting to see how Akira, as an A.I, would interact with other A.I. and human masters. She seems so sympathetic to A.I.'s in her human form. Imagine, if we had an A.I. version of her, what that would mean for the other A.I.'s of Nemean."'' Relationships Within Nemean Jaxon Reynolds (Positive): As a leader, Akira respects Jaxon greatly, especially with everything he has to go through being in charge of The Pride, as a person she also respects him and his morals, though, at a distance. Talia Rompier (Neutral): Talia and Akira rarely talk outside of operations so not much can really be said here, she kind of creeps Akira out though with “the silent thing she has going on.” Kaiden Bellig (Negative): Akira dislikes Kaiden and is extremely hesitant to approach him, only on the field or when asking a question about B1 (Note she will not use anything else when referring to his Ark) will she usually converse with him. She is quite vocal about his abuse of his Ark as much as she is about Elias’s. Damien Cruz (Positive): While she does not try to interact terribly much with the other Nemean personnel she does respect Damien and his ability to try and calm a situation onboard. Elias Tanguy (Overwhelmingly Negative): The following is a personal comment from Warrant Officer Akira Saito: ''“This asshole has no regards for his Ark, I have to put in overtime just to make sure it’s ready to sortie the next day... I don’t even know how he does some of this shit to his Ark... just treats him like absolute shit.” '' Loadout (Pilot) * EG-57 (2): 5.7x28mm AP 60 round top-mounted mag | 1200 RPM | 850 m/s (~2800 ft/s) * EG-27 (1): 5.7x28mm 15 round mag | Burst fire 1100 RPM | 715 m/s (~2346 ft/s) * Ninjato Collapsable Sword (1) * Mental Hacking (1): Allows users at the base level to infiltrate Security Level 1 systems. ** Tier 2 (1): Gain access to Security Level 2 Systems. Reduces detection possibility. (Must have previous tier installed beforehand.) ** Tier 3 (1): Gain access to Security Level 3 Systems. Can now access and manipulate camera-based security. (Must have previous tier installed beforehand.) ** Tier 4 (1): Gain access to Security Level 4 Systems. Can now access security or pilot deployed turret systems and turn them against their allies. (Must have previous tier installed beforehand.) ** Tier 5 (1): Gain access to Security Level 5 Systems. You are a master at your craft and can infiltrate and access some of the most secretive databases in the world. Can now disable security robots and all forms of drone, gain the ability to turn them against their allies. As a bonus, can hack Arks and turn them to your side temporarily. BASIC LEVEL A.I. = Control for up to 10 minutes. A.I BUDDY = Control Ark until A.I. reboots (roughly 5 minutes). SUPERSENTIENT A.I. = Must first conquer the sentient A.I's free will, and fight to maintain control over the Ark (1~3 minutes). (Must have previous tier installed beforehand). Loadout (Ark) Light Ark Resource Cost: 20 Controls * Brain Implant (10): Undergo a painless surgery that injects a microchip onto the surface of your brain, merging it with your grey matter. Gain up-link with Ark, allowing you to call your armor to you when disembarked. Can use communications telepathically while not inside your Ark. All associated HUD elements can be displayed wirelessly on your vision via mental imaging. HUD/Visual * Enhanced Vision (5): Can zoom up to 10x magnification. Gain night optics. * Navigation (5): Precise GPS Navigation. * External Status (10): Same as Internal Status, but also gain visuals such as an estimated status of enemy Arks or targets, target locks, the direction of fire, electromagnetic readings, etc. Utility * "Akira Custom" Advanced Hydraulics (10): '''Upgraded hydraulics in the legs allow the Ark to move roughly 150% faster than regular Arks of its class and allow it to pull off short-ranged jumps. Akira managed to gain permission to blueprints for Mondrae Arks, provided that she didn't share them with the rest of Nemean, and integrated the advanced hydraulics system commonly found in Mondrae Arks into her own. * '''Spider Debug System (10): Computer rootkit that will inject and sabotage any computer subsystem it is installed on. Cannot affect other Arks. Defense * Temperature Resistance (10): Armor can operate in below zero and lava-like conditions, gains resistance to flame or frost based weaponry such as plasma cannons or cryo grenades. Weaponry * 15x114mm Multi-Purpose Assault Rifle (10): '''The jack of all trades for Ark weaponry. Excellent for a pointman's weapon, effective at a medium to close range. Has very controllable recoil, but its ammo is on the lower side. '''14.5x114mm | 100 Round Drum Mag | 650 RPM | 1,005 m/s (~3,297 ft/s) * Dual Daggers: '''Two downsized versions of the Arkslayer blade, resized for one-handed use, these daggers are built for mobility and piercing power. Background h Training and Relevant Experience '''Atlan Armed Forces Standard Training Atlan Armed Forces (3 years) * Operation x: * Operation y: * Operation z: Ark Pilot Program (3 years) Participated in covert ops with JSF Fenrir for 3'' ''years. JSF Nemean (2 Years) * INFORMATION